The Story of Us
by HJ Russo
Summary: The story of how two best friends find love with one another, and it was the last thing they ever expected. Slash fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us**

**Rated K with a dash of Rated M **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did I would so own Riker **

**Summary: This is a story how two best friends could find love in the last place they ever expected.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my best fan fiction friend on here XFeelXTheXLove. She was the one who got me hooked on Riker/Laura and Ross/Ratliff. So this story is for you my friend.**

Whenever Ross got dumped by a girl that was just using him for his fame, he had one place he could go to get him to feel better. That place was his best friend Ellington Ratliff, or just Ratliff as he prefers to be called by. The two of them have been friends for as long as they could remember. They have always had each other's back, it was an unspoken rule that they had and it worked for them. Ross could always count on Ratliff to be there for him.

Not that he didn't have any other friends, he did he had Laura, Raini and Calum. But this was just different.

They have always been super close, don't tell his brothers but Ross was even closer to Ratliff then to them, not that he wasn't close or loved his siblings, but there was just something about Ratliff that made it so easy to be himself around and he liked it.

Ross really didn't know the exact moment that he started to fall in love with Ratliff. But he knew that he was which was scary for him to admit. He was always into girls, and that is not to say he still doesn't find girls attractive, but Ratliff was just something special and Ross finally could accept that he wanted Ratliff as more than a friend.

It doesn't help that Ratliff was clueless to his feelings. Ratliff was currently dating a girl named Kelly. She was a wonderful and nice girl, perfect for Ratliff, but Ross couldn't help but feel hurt by that.

It should be him that was with Ratliff. Ross just sighed as he realized how selfish that sounded. He wanted Ratliff to be happy and if he was happy with Kelly then that is something he is going to have to accept.

He didn't like it, but it was something that he would do for Ratliff. After all Ratliff made sure that Ross was happy.

Ross could return the favor.

Ross just sighed again. This was hopeless, what is the purpose for pining for someone who will never return his feelings. He should really forget it and move on. Maybe he could meet someone at Riker and Laura's wedding this weekend. That would help, because obviously Ratliff would be taking Kelly.

Ross made a decision; he was going to move on. It was the only thing that he could do. It wasn't fair to keep wanting someone who didn't want you back. So Ross picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" Hello, it's Ross I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight."

It was after seven am and Ross got out of bed, he turned and looked. Maia was still asleep. Ross felt horrible. He basically used Maia to get over Ratliff.

Ross was such an ass.

" No you're not Ross."

Oops he must have said that part out loud. Maia sat up and explained to Ross that she was a willing participant in last night, and she knew that it was only going to be a one-time deal. Because his heart belonged to another. Maia got dressed and was about to leave when she looked at him.

" Ross you really need to let Ratliff know you love him, before it is too late." Maia leaned down and kissed his cheek. And then she left.

Ross was silent. Was he that obvious?

Ross just laid back in bed and slept for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

Ross heard the knock at the door. He really didn't want to get up.

" Ross."

Ratliff.

Ross sighed. He got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door to see Ratliff standing in from of him.

" What the hell happened to you man?" Ross asked as he took in Ratliff's appearance. His eyes were eye shot as he had been crying and his clothes were a mess.

" Can I just come in or not?" Ratliff asked.

" Sure." Ross said as he moved so Ratliff could come in. Ratliff just stumbled in and made his way to the couch.

" Now that you are in, can you tell me what the hell happened?" Ross asked as he shut the door and made his way to Ratliff on the couch.

Ratliff sighed.

" Kelly dumped me." Ratliff sighed.

Ross's heart soared. He knows it is selfish but come on!

" Why dude? I thought things were going well." Ross asked.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " I thought so too, Apparently she thought otherwise."

" What did she say?" Ross asked.

Ratliff laughed. " Get this okay? She said we should end things because she thought I had feelings for someone. And that someone being you. Isnt that hilarious?" Ratliff said as he continued to laugh.

Ross was silent.

Ratliff looked at Ross. " That is funny right?"

" Yeah real funny." Ross said sadly. He got up to get something to drink. Ratliff got up and followed.

" You okay ross?" Ratliff asked.

No not really Ross thought as he went to pour a drink. He suddenly stopped. He turned around to look at Ratliff.

' Would it be a joke if I told you I had feelings for you Ratliff?" Ross asked.

Ratliff was taken back for a moment.

Ross continued. " Would it be funny if I told you that I was in love with you. Because honestly it isn't. It wasn't fun to see you with girl after girl and now with Kelly. It was fuuny when I found out about these feelings either. I mean come on I am a guy and so are you. People would freak if they found out right? But the sad truth is I can't stop, I love you Ratliff I love you so damn much and it kills me to know that you don't feel the same way."

Ratliff was silent. He was shocked; Ross was in love with him?

" When.." Ratliff stuttered out.

" For a while now actually, Right before you got together with Kelly. Look Ratliff I am sorry if this freaks you out. I totally get that you don't feel the same way. It's cool but I had to tell you for myself and I know that sound selfish but it is what it is. Now we can go back and just be friends." Ross said.

" No we can't Ross." Ratliff said.

What? This couldn't be happening Ross thought.

" why not?" Ross asked.

" Because you just fucking told me you were in love with me! How am I suppose to deal with that in a few minutes? What am I suppose to deal with that?" Ratliff asked.

Ross rolled his eyes.

" Forget I ever said anything. Forget that I told you that." Ross said.

Ratliff walked closer to Ross. ' Do you really want me to do that? Do you want me to walk away from this without any thought?" Ratliff said as she looked at Ross's lips. Ratliff licked his lips causing Ross to bite his moan.

" Answer me Ross, Is that what you really want?" Ratliff again stepped close to Ross. Ross could feel his breath on him.

" No.." Ross whispered.

" Then I guess the only choice I have is to do this." Ratliff said as he leaned down capturing Ross's lips in a kiss. Ross stood still for a moment before realizing that this was happening. Ross kissed back passionately. Ross grabbed Ratliff's head and brought him closer. Ratliff let out a moan in his mouth. Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross as he walked them back to his bed. Ratliff pushed Ross down breaking the kiss. Ross just looked up

" Are we really doing this?" Ross asked.

Ratliff just smiled. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. His hands then moved and pulled his shirt off.

Ross just licked his lips.

Ratliff smiled as his hands moved to his belt and he took off his pants sliding them down his legs, Ratliff then took off his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

' Do you have any condoms?" Ratliff asked.

Ross nodded as he went to the night stand and pulled out the box. Ross took off his boxers as well leaving him naked. The sight of a naked Ross turned Ratliff on, he was hard as a rock. Ross noticed and smiled.

" Let me help you with that." Ross then took Ratliff's shaft in his mouth and started to suck and lick. Ratliff threw his head back.

And the two of them continued to make love for the rest of the day, Ratliff would thrust hard into ross making Ross come and moan in pleasure. Ross then would have his way with Ratliff and thrust into him.

The two new lovers found out they were made for one another. After having sex they cuddled and realized that they had always known that something was between them.

They were just both glad to have finally realized it. Both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

And the rest as they say was history.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story was originally a one shot. But I started to come up with ideas I want to take this, this story will probably be only a few more chapters I am not too sure. It won't be as long as All I Want Is You.**

**This is again dedicated to XFeelXTheXLove**

**Another warning: This chapter is Majorly Rated M. If that is not your thing feel free to skip. You can catch up with the next chapter**

**Chapter 2**

Ratliff woke up sore. The sun blinding his eyes for a second as he came too. It looked like he was at Ross's place. His head was pounding a little. And he was slicked with sweat. What happened? Ratliff looked down and he was surprised.

He was naked as the day he was born. Ratliff turned and saw Ross was next to him and he was naked as well.

Ratliff got up real quick and stood next to the bed. The cool air feeling suprisngly good on his naked skin. What did he and Ross do? It looked like he had sex with his best friend. Ratliff just groaned. How was this possible? He was not gay, he liked girls. In fact he was in a relationship with Kelly.

Scratch that.

The fact being is that he liked girls so why would he sleep with Ross? Ratliff felt his knees getting weak, he remembered being a little drunk as he made his way to Ross's place but he wasn't completely blanked out to forget that he got into it with Ross. Ratliff couldn't stand anymore as the memories of last night came back to him. He slid to the floor and laid his head into his hands.

_Ratliff moaned as Ross ran his hands down his chest as he continued to lick Ratliff's shaft. They have been giving into temptation for a few hours now and Ratliff never felt as much pleasure as Ross did him._

" _Ross.." Ratliff cried out Ross's name as he threw his head back. The sensations that Ross was causing were becoming a bit much. He could feel that he was about to come, but Ratliff didn't want to cum until he was buried deeply inside Ross. He grabbed Ross up and brought him up to him. Ross's body glided across his and Ratliff could feel his toes curl. And when Ross's shaft touched his, Ratliff had to bite down from giving in too son._

" _Hey." Ross said with a smile. Ratliff smiled back, he brought Ross's head down so their lips could meet. It was Ratliff's turn to run his hands over Ross's prefect sculpture body. Ross's ass was amazing Ratliff thought as he squeezed._

" _Ratliff." Ross let out a moan._

_Ratliff smirked. He flipped then over as Ross was now on bottom and he was on top. Ratliff turned Ross around as Ross was now on his stomach. Ratliff placed chasten kisses all down Ross's sun kissed skin. Ratliff stop as he got down to Ross's ass. He spread them with his hand and he lined up his shaft with Ross's opening and he thrusted in._

_Nothing ever felt as good like this. Ratliff spend the majority of the night pounding into Ross. Everytime spilling his hot liquid into Ross filling him up so much Ratliff's cum was coming down Ross's legs. Ratliff collapsed on top of Ross._

_Ratliff had a smile on his face as he let sleep take him over._

The flash of last night sent chills down Ratliff's spine. He obviously enjoyed Sex with Ross that was certain as he could feel himself get hard at the flash.

Damn it to hell. This was not supposed to be him.

Ross was just his best friend and that was it. Nothing more, both of them loved Girls, they were not gay.

Ratliff just sighed.

_Ratliff groaned as Ross pounded hard against his ass. The feel of Ross's cock inside of him was amazing. To feel it expand and release was fucking amazing._

" _Fuck." Ratliff cried out as Ross continued. Ross smirked. " You like that baby?" Ross asked as he leaned down and whispered into his ear._

_Ratliff nodded. " And if you stop I will fucking kill you. God you better not ever stop." Ratliff moaned._

_Ross picked up his pace; he placed both hands on Ratliif's ass and just pounded. Ratliff could feel Ross cum inside of him and that was when he came, shooting all over the sheets and his chest._

Ratliff bit back a cry from his throat. His body shook as realization was that he very much enjoyed last night and his body wanted more. He wanted more. Sobs shook Ratliff, he was afraid Ross would wake up and hear him, but last night Ross must been worn out as he still slept. Ratliff couldn't help but smile at Ross. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

Ross really was a gorgeous guy. His surfer like blonde hair and his skin was simply a thing of beauty. Ross was also muscular and Ratliff could appreciate that. Ratliff was memorized as he stood up and made his way back to the bed.

All he wanted was to make love to him, to feel him close as he came.

Ratliff threw his head back and moaned. What was he thinking? He and Ross probably just ruined their life long friendship? And what for? Just to toss rocks? To have a few mind blowing orgasms? Before he could get any further Ratliff got away from Ross and was looking for his clothes. Ratliff slid his boxers on as he continued to get dressed. He had to get away from here. Ratliff didn't trust himself as he was afraid he and Ross would give in again last night.

He could still hear Ross admit that he was in love with Ratliff, but Ratliff is thinking that he was just confused. And Ratliff had his heart broken, so two friends came together for a night. But that was all that it was.

A Night.

Meaning singular as it couldn't happen again. Ratliff just looked at Ross and he smiled. Hopefully Ross will forgive him. They will just have to take some time apart and then they can go back to being Best friends, because he didn't want to lose Ross from his life.

Ratliff just sighed and opened the door to the apartment. Ratliff hoped that Ross would forgive him. Ratliff walked out and closed the door.

Ross didn't have to open his eyes to know that Ratliff was gone. His heart was shattered into pieces. He had given in and admitted his feelings to Ratliff and at first he was scared that he was going to be rejected. And Ross would have been okay with that, then rather having the pleasure of making love to Ratliff and having him in his bed only to turn around and leave without saying anything.

But Ross now knows what it is to make love to Ratliff and to have Ratliff make love to him; it was nothing like anything he ever experienced.

Ross sighed.

But he wished it never happened as he is now in the bed alone. Ross turned and grabbed the pillow that Ratliff slept on. It still smelled like him. Ross closed his eyes as tears burned at his eyes. Ross brought the pillow up to his face and just sobbed into it. He didn't give a damn if he was loud, he was hurting and he needed this release. Ross couldn't remember how long he had been doing that but it must have been awhile as the sun was now in a higher position letting him know that it was afternoon. Throwing the pillow across the room, Ross got up and walked across the apartment not even bothering getting dressed. His heated skin needed the cool air brushing against it.

Ross made his way to bathroom; he walked up to the mirror. Ross sighed. He looked ragged and worn. Ross noticed the marks on his neck.

Ratliff left hickies all over his neck. He even left a hickie on his right nipple. Ross just walked to the shower and turned the water on for the shower. He got in and closed the door. The feel of the hot water washed over his body.

Never Again.

Never Again was he going to be anything to Ratliff. If Ratliff could just walk away after last night then there really was nothing that Ross could do. Ross knows that Ratliff would have freaked a little after all having sex with your male best friend could be a little shocking. But Ross couldn't help but think that Ratliff sure didn't have a problem fucking him, He sure Loved Ross's body last night as he initiated a few of their rounds last night.

Ross got out of the shower after the water became cold. He dried himself off as he walked back out. Ross walked across to get some clothes and proceeded to get dressed. Ross decided that he was done moping around. If Ratliff didn't want to be with him that was okay. Ross would move on.

Hours later after leaving Ross's place Ratliff could feel that he was about to come. Ratliff thrusted harder into the girl as she wrapped her legs around him and she cried out his name.

" Ratliff."

He groaned and he felt his lower region shoot off his cum. After coming down from the high, Ratliff pulled out and lay down. The girl just giggled as she leaned in closer and placed her head on his chest.

Ratliff knows he should have felt back. He basically used this girl for sex, to prove to himself that he was still into girls.

He may have orgasmed and his cum may have came. But he didn't feel nothing.

Ratliff just lied here in some girl's bed after having sex with her and not feeling anything. Nothing even coming close to how Ross made him feel. It was like his body knew that he was betraying himself and Ratliff could feel the guilt chocking him.

What the hell did he do?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is extremely Rated M. If you are not into that kind then this chapter isn't for you. **** Everyone else please enjoy and let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Chapter 3**

Ratliff slipped out of the bed and the cool air hit his warm naked body sending shivers down his body giving him goose bumps. He couldn't help but let the sigh out. He did something that crossed the line and he knew that it couldn't be taken back. Mere hours after sleeping with Ross he turned around and slept with Rydel.

Ross's sister.

He sure loved sexing up the Lynches he thought bitterly as the self-hatred started to slowly eat him alive. What the hell did he just do? Why did he have to go and use one of his oldest and dearest friends like Rydel? Was it to compensate to himself in thinking that he wasn't gay? That the sex he had with Rydel couldn't compare to what happened with Ross? That when Ratliff was climaxing that he had to bit his lip from calling out Ross's name?

How awkward would have that been? Ratliff just dressed quickly and took one last look at Rydel. His heart broke at the smile on her face. He truly was a jackass.

" I am so sorry." Ratliff muttered quietly as he made his way out the door.

It is now the day of Riker and Laura's wedding. Ratliff and Ross haven't seen each other since the night they had sex. Ross was hurt but he wasn't going to let his pain shown. Ratliff made his choice and that was it. Plus Ross couldn't help but feel his heart break as he can recall when Rydel told him that she and Ratliff had sex the morning after he and Ross did it. Ross felt betrayed but at the same time he knew what Ratliff was trying to do. He was trying to find a way to prove that he didn't enjoy sex with a guy.

Ross just wished he didn't use his sister to do it. Ross made his way to Riker's room as Riker was getting ready for the wedding. It was strange, they haven't lived with their parents in years but it still felt like this was at least reminder that things were changing and that as time goes on things won't be the same again. Ross knocked and Riker called out for him to come in.

" Hey bro, so are you ready to get married?" Ross said as he made his way into the room. The bigger than life grin Riker had on his face made Ross happy. He really was happy that his brother found someone like Laura, Laura and him have been super close since Austin and Ally and now with her marrying Riker she would truly be family.

" Yeah I am so ready for this man. I mean I don't want to sound like a chick but Laura is someone that I know was made for me and I was made for her you know? You will know that when you get that feeling." Riker smiled.

Ross could do nothing but smile at his older brother. It did truly reach his heart to know that his brother was so happy. Riker really did deserve it for how he has helped his parents raise all of them.

" I am really happy for you. You have done so much for me and the others you deserve this. I wish nothing but the best for you and Laura." Ross said as he and Riker then hugged.

" Thanks bro that means a lot. So how about we get this show on the road?" Riker said and Ross just smiled. The two of them made their way to the church.

The ceremony was beautiful. To see his brother so happy and his best friend? What more could anyone want. The vows the two of them made brought tears to everyone's eyes. Ross couldn't help but admit that he could feel Ratliff staring at him. Ross turned back and saw the pleading in his eyes for him to talk. But Ross honestly wasn't ready to deal with that whole situation. It was one thing if he was scared to face the fact that he enjoyed sex with Ross and had sex with a girl to over compensate but to sleep with Rydel? Ross's sister, that was low and Ross wasn't sure if he was able to forgive him for that.

Ross just sighed.

He couldn't help but think that maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Because their whole friendship has now been tainted by what happened you really can't take it back. They were now at the reception celebrating what an amazing day this has been for Riker and Laura and Ross was at the same table as them being the best man and all and he noticed Ratliff walking over.

' Hey Ross." Ratliff said.

" Hey Ratliff." Ross said not in his normal cheerful self. Ratliff just sighed.

" Can we go somewhere and talk?" Ratliff asked hopefully.

' Why I mean don't you want to go somewhere and sleep with Rydel again?" Ross muttered. He got up and walked towards the bar they had outside to get a drink. Ratliff followed.

" You know?" Ratliff asked.

Ross just rolled his eyes. " How could I not know? Rydel was so excited that she came rushing to tell me. But then of course she was also confused to how you could have left her in bed alone. Pretty ironic that you did the same to me. So tell me Ratliff who in my family you're going to bang next? Riker well he is married, but there is always Rocky or even Ryland." Ross sneered.

Ratliff was pissed off by that he knew what he did was wrong but did Ross really have to be such an ass about it? Ratliff grabbed Ross by the arm and pulled him into a closet so they could have some privacy and hash this out. Ratliff pushed Ross in and slammed the door locking it behind him.

" Look I know what I did was messed up okay? I plan on apologizing to Rydel, but come on what happened between us was a surprise, I mean I didn't know how to deal with it." Ratliff said. Ross just rolled his eyes.

" That is such a cop out, I mean I don't know if you remember but you are the one who pushed me on that bed and ripped my clothes off, so you knew what you wanted. You wanted some ass to make you feel better even if it was mine. So just admit it was a tap and run and that is all that it was to you." Ross sneered.

" That is bullshit and you know it. You felt what I felt I wanted you in that moment and it was more than a tap and run. I was just afraid Ross, I mean I just had the most amazing mind blowing sex and it was with you my best friend. I mean I always wanted girls and never considered myself gay. I was scared, so I ran and I wanted to prove to myself that what I felt for you was just a night of attraction that I got out of my system."

Ross rolled his eyes. That pissed Ratliff off even more.

" Will you stop that! I mean we can't all be comfortable right off the bat like you! I mean it does take some people some time to come with terms on emotions we can't be all like you Ross."

Ross laughed.

"Do you think I just woke up one day saying I wanted my best friend? Don't you think I had some reservations about this? I was scared out of my mind Ratliff. But the more I thought about it the more I found comfort in knowing that I was in love with my best friend. But don't worry about it. Whatever this is with us is done so you don't have to worry about me trying to attack you." Ross said as he went to go but Ratliff just grabbed him.

" You aren't fucking going anywhere." Ratliff growled.

" How the fuck are you going to stop me?" Ross threw right back in his face. The run of anger and lust and desire ran threw his veins that Ratliff didn't know what else to do. Ratliff captured Ross's lips in a searing kiss. Ross didn't kiss back he tried to pull back, but Ratliff just grabbed his hair and help him into place. Ross bites Ratliff's lips in trying to break free. Ratliff cried out in pain he let go before throwing Ross back against the wall hard sending Ross back almost on the floor. Ratliff then pulled him up by his shirt.

' Don't you do that again you hear me?" Ratliff growled. Ratliff then ripped Ross's shirt open sending buttons everywhere. The sight of Ross's sun kissed chest made Ratliff hard. Ratliff leaned his head down kissing and nipping at Ross's rock hard chest. Ross couldn't help but let the moan slip. Ratliff then took one of Ross's nipples and sucked and pulled with his teeth.

" Fuck." Ross moaned. Ratliff groaned the sound of Ross's voice did something to him. Ratliff continued to kiss Ross's chest before going back and taking his lips again. Ratliff's hands then moved his hands to Ross's belt and whipped it off him; before Ross knew it Ratliff had him completely undressed. Ratliff grunted at the sight of Ross naked. Ratliff then moved his hands towards Ross's ass and gave him a quick smack before grabbing his cheeks. Ross let out of a cry. Ratliff then whispered into his ear.

" Your ass is mine got it baby." Ratliff muttered.

All Ross could do was nod. Ratliff pulled back and looked at the lust filled eyes that was starting back at him. Ratliff had enough, his clothing was starting to suffocate him so Ratliff quickly got out of them and was now standing right in front of Ross completely naked. Ross just groaned and was about to get on his knees when Ratliff turned him around and pushed against the wall. With one quick thrust Ratliff was inside of Ross.

' Oh fuck Ratliff." Ross cried.

" You like that?" Ratliff said as he picked up his pace.

" Oh God yes, please fuck me." Ross said.

' That is what I am doing right now." Ratliff said as he grabbed Ross's head and leaned over his shoulder kissing his lips. Ratliff continued to pound in to Ross and their bodies were getting slick with sweat with each thrust. The moans were getting louder. Ross knew they should be worried about getting caught but he didn't care. He had Ratliff inside of him and all he cared about was his orgasm that he was about to reach.

Ratliff just closed his eyes as he broke the kiss. What he is feeling right now is so undescrible that he wouldn't know how to start. Sex has never been this amazing with anyone else and Ratliff knew that it was due to Ross. Ratliff could feel his orgasm about to come but he wanted to prolong it. He wasn't ready quite yet to go over the edge. He pulled out for a second a fact Ross wasn't happy with.

' Fuck Ratliff please continue I need you too." Ross moaned. Ratliff couldn't let his lover down so Ratliff thrusted back in and his hand moved to Ross's own shaft. It was time for them both to come into their high. With each thrust Ratliff hand jobbed Ross and Ross just lost it. He came and shoots his load all over Ratliff's hand while Ratliff finally let go of his own load and shoot his cum deep inside of Ross. It was a good thing guys couldn't get pregnant because by the amount Ratliff just shot off Ross definitely would have been. Ratliff could feel himself softening and he pulled out. He leaned his head against Ross's slick back and wrapped his arms around him.

' God this is incredible. We are meant to be like this." Ratliff muttered as he tried to come down from his high.

Ross nodded.

" Yeah."

It took a while before they could come down from what they experienced. But they both knew they should get out of her before they noticed anything. They both quietly dressed before Ratliff gave him something.

" What is this?" Ross asked with a smile.

' It is a key to my hotel room. I say we go back and make it a night to remember and this being the day were we become official." Ratliff said.

' So what are you saying?" Ross asked.

' I am saying that what I feel for you is something I have never felt in my whole life. My body craves yours like no other and I want to be your boyfriend Ross, I want to be your lover, I want to be in bed with you every night." Ratliff said as he finished dressing. He gave Ross his jacket being that Ratliff ruined Ross's shirt.

Ross smiled. " I would like that." He leaned in and gave Ratliff a kiss. Ratliff f moaned.

'Come on let's give our best to Laura and Riker and let's get. I need you again." Ratliff whispered.

Ross just smirked. ' Come on, this is going to be some story that we are about to embark on.

Ratliff just nodded.


End file.
